Words To Say
by ChweBaby98
Summary: "Tak apa jika kau memang membohongiku aku bisa menerimanya Wonwoo-ah. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Roa, kau pantas mendapatkannya. Aku sangat mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo, Selamat hari pernikahanmu dengan Roa" Kim Mingyu. Seventeen's Mingyu, Seventeen's Wonwoo, Pristin Roa Broken!Meanie


_할말_

 _Cast :_

 _Kim Mingyu_

 _Jeon Wonwoo_

 _Other Cast : Seventeen Member and Pristin Roa_

 _Pairing : Broke!Meanie_

 _Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance_

 _Recomended song : VIXX LR (Leo Solo) –_ _할말_

 _Warning : Yaoi/Boy x Boy_

 _Author Note : dont take this FF without my premission! Or karma will haunted you! Kritik dan Saran di terima asal membangun. Dont be silent reader karena commentmu bisa membuat saya lebih semangat dalam membuat cerita. Italic words means flashback_

 _Happy Reading..._

 _Today, I have something to tell you_

 _Something I couldn't tell you before_

Hari demi hari silih berganti, Jam demi jam berputar sesuai rotasi. Berbagai kejadian penting pun terjadi di dunia dengan cepat. Seperti hal itulah yang di rasakan oleh namja tampan yang tengah memeluk lututnya di atas bathtub kamar mandinya. Ia perlahan menengelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam bathtub. Entahlah apa yang namja itu fikirkan hingga berani melakukan hal tersebut, yang penting baginya kini berusaha untuk melupakan rasa sakitnya yang ia rasakan belakangan ini, sebuah rasa sakit yang menyeruak tubuhnya semenjak ia kehilangan sosok namja cantik yang kini benar benar harus ia relakan pergi meninggalkannya dan kehidupannya.

Namja tampan itu berjalan ke arah kamarnya dengan tubuh yang masih basah, ia tak perduli dengan lantai apartmentnya yang basah dengan ulahnya itu. Ini merupakan hari terakhir dimana ia bisa berharap bahwa namja cantik yang biasanya berada di sisinya, membantu mengurus sang namja tampan bisa dapat kembali kepelukannya. Namun apa daya hari demi hari ia hanya mampu berharap dan berhayal namja cantik itu sudi kembali dan mau merangkai hari demi hari bersama namja tampan itu.

Sang namja tampan merasa kehampaan yang sangat dalam karena ia akan mengisi kehidupannya sendiri, padahal dulu ia dengan tegas menolak ajakan orangtuanya untuk tinggal di Canada hanya untuk menemani sang namja cantik dan fokus pada dunia karirnya sebagai seorang idol korea yang sedang naik daun. Namun kini ia harus meratapi hidupnya dalam kesendirian dan kehampaan seperti saat 3 tahun yang lalu sebelum ia mengenal sang namja cantik.

 _I was happy even though I didn't smile much_

 _It was at least a precious memory for me_

Sang namja tampan berdiri di hadapan cermin, tak ada yang jauh dari kata sempurna dari dia. Ia hampir nampak sempurna, ia sangat tampan, rahangnya tegas, ia memiliki suara dalam, baik kepada penggemar, ia seorang rapper yang tengah naik daun dan mencoba merambat ke dunia acting dan di tambah ia seorang pewaris utama di sebuah perusahaan ternama di Korea Selatan yang kini tengah mengembangkan sayapnya di Canada, walaupun sibuk di dunia acting ia menjalani hari harinya juga sebagai CEO ketika sang ayah berada di Canada dan adiknya tengah berbulan madu di Australia. Tapi ia kini hanya mampu sibuk dengan dunia bisnis setelah kehilangan sosok namja cantik yang ia temui di salah satu radio yang di pandu sang namja cantik saat ia melakukan comebacknya.

Keduanya kemudian menjadi sangat dekat dan mejadi sepasang kekasih walaupun awalnya keduanya tak mengakui perasaan satu sama lain. Keduanya memiliki jiwa yang berkebalikan. Sang namja cantik memiliki sifat yang sangat dingin, pendiam, emotionless bahkan jarang tertawa maupun bicara. Sementara sang namja tampan memiliki sifat yang ceria, banyak berbicara dan selalu tampak mampu mengekspressikan dirinya dengan baik. Hanya sang namja tampan itulah yang mampu mengendalikan sang namja cantik, keduanya walaupun tampak sering bertegkar namun hubungan mereka tampak normal saja. Namun semua berubah semenjak suatu hal memecahkan hubungan mereka.

 _Sepasang kekasih tengah duduk di kap mobil sport berwarna merah yang tengah terparkir di sebuah pantai yang terkenal di kawasan Incheon. Berbekal dengan sebuah Topi, Masker dan kaca mata menyempurnakan penyamaran sepasang kekasih yang tengah bermesraan dan saling melempar candaan satu sama lain._

 _"Mingyu-ah" panggil sang namja cantik_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, aku sangat bahagia. Schedule yang padat membuat kepalaku ingin pecah"_

 _"sama sama Wonwoo-ah"_

 _"Aku pergi ke kamar mandi dulu"_

 _"Baiklah"_

 _Drtt... drttt.._

 _Sebuah pesan masuk yang berasal dari line hinggap di cellphone Wonwoo. Namun Mingyu hanya mendiamkannya hingga banyak pesan masuk menggangu pendengaran namja yang belakangan ini menyukai ketenangan. Perlahan ia meraih cellphone Wonwoo betapa terkejutnya ia menemukan banyak pesan dari Roa salah satu member Pristin dan salah satunya bertuliskan 'Oppa aku merindukanmu. Aku akan menunggumu besok saranghae' saat ia hendak membuka pesan pesan dari Roa, Cellphone Wonwoo segera di tarik oleh pemiliknya_

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Wonwoo dengan nada dingin, tak biasanya Wonwoo menggunakan kata yang lebih dingin dari saat tidak bersama sang namja tampan._

 _"Apa maksud pesan dari Roa?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara yang lebut_

 _"Bukan Urusanmu"_

 _"Jelaskan padaku sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaran"_

 _"Aku sudah bilang bukan urusanmu"_

 _"JELASKAN PADAKU JEON WONWOO!"_

 _Plak..._

 _"PERGI JAUH DARIKU KIM MINGYU!" ujar Wonwoo setelah menampar pipi Mingyu._

 _Namja itu menatap sinis Wonwoo, ia langsung menyalakan mobilnya, membiarkan Wonwoo terdiam terpaku menatap kepergian Mingyu. Ia segera menghubungi managernya untuk sesegara mungkin menjemputnya yang tengah sendirian pasca menyuruh Mingyu meninggalkannya._

 _In case you grew far away, in case you disappeared_

 _I pretended not to see and closed my eyes_

 _You were in love with someone else_

 _But I just wanted you to stay by my side_

 _Mingyu baru saja selesai melakukan performancenya dengan salah satu teman satu agencynya, Seungcheol atau yang lebih di kenal dengan nama Scoups. Scoups menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan Yoon Jeonghan yang merupakan sahabat terdekat Mingyu dan seorang Model papan atas. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol merupakan orang pertama yang mengetahui soal hubungan antara Mingyu dengan Wonwoo._

 _"Kau masih bertengkar dengannya?" tanya Seungcheol sambil melepaskan jas yang ia pakai_

 _"Begitulah" ujar Mingyu sambil memainkan cellphonenya sembari meminum air putih_

 _"Sebenarnya apa masalahnya?"_

 _"Aku membuka cellphonenya dan menemukan sebuah pesan dari Roa"_

 _"Wait, Roa Pristin?"_

 _"Hm"_

 _"Aku Rasa ada yang ia Sem-"_

 _"Mingyuie"_

 _"Dan dia datang, aku tinggal kalian dulu" ujar Seungcheol lalu meninggalkan Wonwoo berdua dengan Mingyu. Dengan harapan keduanya mampu menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi di antara sepasang anak adam itu._

 _Sepasang kekasih itu duduk hanya dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Mingyu hanya menutup rapat bibirnya seraya mengamati gerak gerik namja mungil di sampingnya. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya menatap langit langit kamar ganti salah satu stasiun TV yang cukup besar._

 _"Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu setelah 15 menit keheningan melanda keduanya_

 _"Tak apa, aku hanya mau minta maaf karena menamparmu satu minggu yang lalu"_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Maafkan aku Mingyu-ah" ujar Wonwoo pada kekasihnya yang lebih muda darinya itu_

 _"Sudahlah aku harus segera pergi besok ada pemotretan majalah"_

 _"kajima..." ujar Wonwoo sambil mengengam jemari Mingyu_

 _Namja tampan itu langsung luluh saat jemari Wonwoo yang hangat menyentuh jemarinya yang dingin. ia hanya berdiam diri, ia memandang lurus ke arah pintu tubuhnya terasa seperti di hantarkan beribu volt listrik. Perlahan ia merasa jemarinya basah, ia menunduk menatap kekasihnya yang lebih pendek darinya._

 _"Maafkan aku" ujar Wonwoo dengan lirih_

 _'Maaf aku berselingkuh di belakangmu'_

 _Day by day, you grew farther away_

 _Then you left but I still have things to say_

 _So I'm hotly calling out to you_

Mingyu terdiam menatap jasnya yang berwarna hitam. Jas kesayangannya yang merupakan pemberian dari Wonwoo 1 tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana Mingyu tengah merayakan 2 tahun debutnya. Hembusan nafas perlahan terdengar dari tubuh tegap namja yang hobi bermain sepak bola itu.

Sang namja tampan memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa saat ia merasa dadanya begitu sesak hingga membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Ia terlalu banyak bersabar menghadapi berbagai macam cobaan hingga tanpa ia sadari kini ia tak mampu merasakan apapun selain rasa sakit yang menyeruak di hatinya.

Ia kehilangan dunianya saat ia tengah berada di puncak popularitasnya. Hal itu sontak membuat ia lemah dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia yang selama ini melambungkan namanya dan beralih ke dunia bisnis yang merupakan dasar keluarganya demi melupakan seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Namja yang dengan teganya menghancurkan dunia yang ia miliki dan menghancurkan semua impian dan harapan yang Mingyu harap bisa ia bangun dengan Wonwoo. Namun kini Mingyu hanya menelan pil pahit bahwa nyatanya Wonwoo hanya mempermainkan dirinya.

 _You were more beautiful than anyone else_

 _It hurts that I can't even hold you in my arms_

 _Mingyu terpaku dengan pemandangan di hadapannya, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang namja cantik tengah mencium kening yeoja cantik yang sangat ia kenali dan merupakan sahabat terdekat sang namja cantik. Seorang yeoja yang tempo hari membuat sebuah permasalahan di antara hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo._

 _Mingyu tersenyum dengan manis, ia tau bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Ia tau ia hanya akan di permainkan oleh Wonwoo yang notabenenya merupakan fans dari Roa dan dekat dengan personel Pristin itu. Dengan mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya ia berjalan mendekati Wonwoo yang tampak akan mencium bibir Roa._

 _"Ehem, maaf permisi" ujar Mingyu yang sontak membuat seorang Jeon Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Roa_

" _M... Mingyu?"_

 _"Hi Wonwoo"_

 _"A.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

 _"Hanya akan menjemput Jeonghan hyung karena Seungcheol hyung sedang sibuk. Aku kira kau sedang pemotretan tak disangka kau malah disini dengan Roa"_

 _"Mingyuie aku bisa jelaskan"_

 _"Tak ada yang perlu di jelaskan Jeon Wonwoo. Selamat menikmati 'pemotretan'mu"_

 _I'll be okay, I'll grow indifferent_

 _It'll just pass_

 _It's alright, because I love you more_

 _I knew from the beginning that it wasn't me_

Seorang namja cantik tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartment mewah di dampingi oleh seorang namja tampan, tangan keduanya bahkan seolah tak mau lepas dari jemari satu sama lain. Keduanya sudah berdiri disana hampir setengah jam namun tak kunjung mendapat ijin untuk masuk ke rumah sang pemilik.

"Mingyu! Buka pintunya! Yak Kim Mingyu!" Pekik Jeonghan

"Minggirlah aku akan mendobraknya" ujar sang namja tampan lalu mendobrak pintu apartment mewah

Setelah 3 kali mencoba akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol langsung mengeledah apartement milik pengusaha muda yang merupakan sahabat mereka. Seungcheol sedang berada di dapur hingga pekikan suara Jeonghan terdengar memilukan.

"MINGYU!" Pekik Jeonghan saat menatap Mingyu yang tampak sangat mengenaskan

 _"Mingyu-ah tolong jangan tinggalkan aku" ujar Wonwoo sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Mingyu_

 _"Jelaskan padaku semuanya"_

 _"Maafkan aku, aku selama ini berbohong. Aku mencintai Roa bukab kau, maafkan aku menggunakanmu untuk mendapatkan Roa" seketika air mata jatuh membasahi wajah tampan seorang Mingyu._

 _"Kau memanfaatkanku? Aku tidak tertarik lagi mendengarkan ceritamu pergi kau dari hidupku. Kita akhiri sampai disini" ujar Mingyu sambil memaksa Wonwoo pergi._

 _Day by day, you grew farther away_

 _Then you left but I still have things to say_

 _So I'm hotly calling out to you_

Jeonghan hanya merenung, sudah 1 jam ia dan Seungcheol berada di depan ruang operasi menunggu kabar dari dokter yang menangani Mingyu. Sembari menunggu Wonwoo. Entah apa yang di fikirkan Jeonghan hingga ia menghubungi Wonwoo yang notabenenya adalah mantan kekasih dari Mingyu. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berhubungan antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu melakukan hal seperti ini.

Samar samar terdengar suara derapan langkah kaki yang cepat berusaha menghampiri Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Mendengarkan hal itu Jeonghan dengan lantas menatap namja yang kini berdiri dengan nafas yang memburuk.

"Hah... Jeonghan-ah apa yang terjadi?" Tanya namja itu sambil mengatur nafasnya

"M..Mingyu..."

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!"

"Tenanglah biarkan aku yang menjelaskannya" ujar Seungcheol sambil memeluk 'Angelnya' yang tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, namja itu tau bahwa Jeonghan memiliki perasaan yang lebih sensitive dari siapapun.

 _You were more beautiful than anyone else_

 _It hurts that I can't even hold you in my arms_

 _Mingyu menjalani hidupnya dengan sangat berat. Entah lah ia yang selama ini sangat menyukai makanan tiba tiba berubah menjadi jarang makan. Tubuhnya kini tampak sangat kurus. Berbeda saat ia masih bersama dengan Wonwoo. Hal itu lantas membuat Jeonghan kehabisan akal untuk menyuruh sahabatnya itu makan. Padahal setiap hari ia akan menyiapkan makanan untuk sahabatnya sebelum pergi berkerja dan saat Jeonghan pulang kerja, tak jarang Jeonghan menemani Mingyu, hal ini terjadi bukan karena Jeonghan mencintai Mingyu namun Jeonghan sudah menganggap Mingyu sebagai adik kadungnya. Terkadang Mingyu tak akan pernah menghabiskan makanannya bahkan tak jarang ia tak menyentuhnya sama sekali sehingga membuat namja cantik bermarga Yoon itu harus marah marah di apartement Mingyu, untung saja Seungcheol selalu datang tepat waktu atau apartement milik namja bermarga Kim itu sudah menjadi porak poranda._

 _"Gyu makanlah" rujuk Jeonghan._

 _"Mingyu ayolah, kapan aku pulang kalau seperti ini" ujar Jeonghan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya_

 _"Pulanglah Hyung, kasihan Seungcheol hyung pasti dia menunggumu di basement"_

 _"Arraseo, aku pulang. Tapi berjanjilah kau akan makan, aku tak mau kau terlihat seperti tulang berjalan nanti di saat pernikahanku"_

 _"Iya Hyung" ujar Mingyu sambil menatap tvnya yang menayangkan sosok Wonwoo dan Roa._

 _"Yaksok?"_

 _"Hmm.."_

 _"Yak! KIM MINGYU!"_

 _"Pulang lah kasihan Seungcheol hyung"_

 _"Ne gyuie, aku pulang" Mingyu hanya tersenyum pahit setelah memastikan sahabatnya itu keluar dari apartment nya. Ia kemudian menuangkan masakan Jeonghan ke dalam tempat sampah lalu beranjak ke kamarnya._

 _Look at me_

 _Even sleeping and breathing is hard_

 _Hari besar yang di nantikan sanghyuk akhirnya datang. Wajah Jeonghan tampak berseri seri. Berbeda dengan Mingyu, namja tampan itu tampak sedikit merenung. Ia tak menyangkan hari ini ia harus membiarkan sahabatnya mendahului dirinya. Jika andaikan Wonwoo dan ia masih bersama mungkin ialah yang akan menggelar pernikahan terlebih dahulu, karena hubungan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol baru terjalin satu tahun setelah Mingyu dan Wonwoo menjadi sepasang kekasih._

 _"Gyu upacaranya akan segera di mulai"_

 _"Baiklah aku akan keluar, selamat menikah 'Choi Jeonghan' jangan lupa untuk tetap tersenyum" ujar Mingyu dengan senyum setulus yang ia mampu._

 _"Ne!"_

 _Mata Mingyu tak lepas dari upacara pernikahan sahabatnya yang kini resmi berganti marga menjadi Choi. Namja itu membayangkan bahwa ialah yang berada di atas altar menyambuti para undangan yang mengucapkan selamat padanya dan Wonwoo. Mata tajam Mingyu tertuju pada seorang namja manis yang tengah berjalan menghampiri Jeonghan dan Seungcheol bersama dengan seorang yeoja cantik yang ia yakini adalah member Pristin yang akan bertunangan dengan Wonwoo dalam waktu dekat. Mingyu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan saat merasa perih di hatinya semakin dalam._

 _I won't ask anymore_

 _I won't hope anymore_

 _Thank you_

 _I won't forget anything_

 _Seungcheol menatap namja tampan yang duduk di hadapannya. Entah berapa lama mereka disana dan berapa banyak kopi yang sudah di minum oleh Mingyu. Seungcheol tak habis fikir pada sahabat istrinya itu yang belakangan ini benar benar maniac terhadap kopi._

 _"Gyu"_

 _"Wae?" Ujar Mingyu dingin_

 _"Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu"_

 _"Mwoya?"_

 _"Jeonghan memberitauku bahwa selama ini Wonwoo hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk mendekat Roa, dia bahkan tak pernah mencintaimu gyu" ujar Seungcheol yang membuat Mingyu tampak muram_

 _"Maafkan aku baru jujur sekarang, aku terlalu benci pada Wonwoo hyung" lanjut Seungcheol_

 _"Tak apa Seungcheol hyung, Titip salam untuk Jeonghan hyung. Aku pulang dulu" ujar Mingyu lalu meninggalkan Seungcheol dengan rasa bersalah_.

Wonwoo tersenyum Samar, menatap tubuh kamu seorang Kim Mingyu yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur, namja cantik itu tersadar berapa besar ia merindukan sosok namja yang sangat mencintainya itu. Walaupun hari ini merupakan hari pernikahannya dengan Roa ia lantas meninggalkan Roa sebelum berangkat sesaat setelah mendapat pesan dari Jeonghan mengenai Mingyu ditambah pukulan keras saat ia mengetaui sosok Kim Mingyu kini sudah tiada.

 _'Kami menemukan Mingyu hyung terbujur kaku dengan luka di dadanya dan sebuah pistol di gengamannya saat hendak menjemputnya ke pernikahanmu'_ perkataan Seungcheol terus terdengar di pikiran Wonwoo seolah ialah yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi.

"Mingyu-ah, kau bisa dengar aku kan?" Ujar Wonwoo dengan menahan air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja

"Maafkan aku, aku menyadari semuanya disaat aku terlambat, aku juga menyayangimu Mingyu-ah" ujar Wonwoo dengan senyum tipis

 _I'll try getting over you day by day_

 _It'll be obvious, it'll hurt_

 _But still, thank you_

"Wonwoo ah, mungkin saat kau melihat video ini aku sudah tiada.

Belakangan ini aku terlalu banyak berfikir. Apakah selama ini kau benar benar memainkan perasaanku atau itu hanya kebohongan yang di buat oleh Jeonghan hyung, kau dan Seungcheol hyung. Entahlah yang aku tau perasaanku padamu dari dulu sampai sekarang masih sama. Aku hanya manusia biasa yang bodoh akan cinta. Hingga aku tersadar bahwa terlalu dalam aku larut dalam impianku hingga tak sadar kau melangkah pergi. Tak apa jika kau memang membohongiku aku bisa menerimanya Wonwoo-ah. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Roa, kau pantas mendapatkannya. Aku sangat mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo, Selamat hari pernikahanmu dengan Roa." air mata Wonwoo mengalir begitu deras hingga matanya membulat melihat Mingyu mengarahkan pistol ke arah dadanya.

Dor!

Suara ledakan yang memekik telinga Wonwoo terdengar airmatanya semakin deras saat ia melihat Mingyu Jatuh dengan darah yang mengalir di dada dan mulutnya. Namja itu memeluk lututnya, menangis sejadi jadinya melihat Mingyu yang perlahan menutup matanya.

"Maaf aku menyakitimu Kim Mingyu, aku akan selalu menyayangimu dan berusaha bahagia untukmu. Selamat jalan Kim Mingyu"

I'm waving goodbye to you

Let's not cry again, let's not hold onto each other

The more I tell myself that

It hurts, it hurts

\- The End -


End file.
